


Whether You Know it Or Not

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks about kissing Kira a lot. But every time he feels himself starting to lean forward, he thinks back to that day she told her dad she didn’t want to date anyone, and holds himself back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether You Know it Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, "Scott's and Kira's first kiss.”
> 
> Title comes from Happy by Never Shout Never

Scott thinks about kissing Kira _a lot_. But every time he feels himself starting to lean forward, he thinks back to that day she told her dad she didn’t want to date anyone, and holds himself back.

But there’s only so many times he can lean forward and immediately rock back before she notices something is up.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Nothing,” he answers immediately. It’s just really hard to look at her being so _cute_  with her  _leggings_  and her  _hair_  and her entire  _being_  without wanting to kiss her. He’s weak, so what? He’s not  _actually_  going to kiss her. He’ll keep it together, because if there’s one thing he knows, it’s that consent is necessary for all relationships. All things, really.

“Okay?” It’s clear she doesn’t really believe him, but she just tucks her hair back and smiles. “I’m  _starving_. I have to go pick my food up from Dad’s room. Do you wanna—?”

He’s drifting again. “Hmm? Oh. Yeah.”

She looks at him like she can’t decide if he’s being charming or weird, and carefully reaches out to take his hand. “I don’t want you to get so lost in your thoughts that you end up in the locker room again.”

“That—didn’t happen like that,” he protests meekly.

Kira just smiles at him and shakes her head a little. “Come on, silly. Maybe Dad will give you some more sage advice. Unless you don’t like that advice? And like, I don’t want you to feel like you have to impress my dad. He’s pretty much in love with you at this point. I guess saving me from a coyote entitles you to being my Dad’s favorite student.”

“No!” he says, almost panicked. “Your dad is really cool! I like your dad! A lot!” Oh,  _shit_ , what if Kira thinks he doesn’t like her family? What if she decides she doesn’t want to even hang  _out_  with someone who doesn’t like her family. “He’s—I really like your parents.” He’s out of his depth. She’s going to laugh and walk away soon. He’s going to be pining after a girl who’s too perfect for him _again_.

She pats his arm. “Scott? Are you okay? You seem kind of…weird today.”

“I’m not!” he replies quickly.

She mistakes it for indignation and immediately steps back, dropping her hand. “Sorry! I didn’t mean—you’re totally fine, of course—not that I mean  _fine_  fine, which you are, it’s just not what I was talking about right then—and—oh, crap.”

He blinks twice, opens his mouth, and then shuts it. He hadn’t meant for her to feel bad. But he’s kind of stuck on her calling him attractive—that’s what that meant, right? “You—I’m  _fine_  fine?”

“I would have thought that was obvious,” she says, turning pink.

He’s really pretty glad for his darker complexion, right now, because his face is _way_  hotter than normal. Taking after his mother has always been pretty great, but this is an advantage he hasn’t thought about before. “Um. So—to clarify—you like me? Like,  _like like_  me? Because—me too.”

“Um, yeah,” she says, furrowing her brow. “You really didn’t know? I would have thought dad made it pretty obvious.”

“I thought he was just…thanking me for saving you?”

“It’s not like he’s going to give you a dowry if we get married,” she says rolling her eyes. “He was just teasing me. And what do you  _mean_ , “Me too”? Is this why you’ve been doing this thing like you want to kiss me but then change your mind at the last second? Because you should stop doing that.”

He feels kind of crestfallen. He thought for a second that he had a chance.

Kira makes a noise of frustration. “That’s not what I meant,  _jeez_ , here—“ She reaches up and grabs his face, tilting it toward hers. She leans up and hesitates right before actually reaching his mouth. “Is this okay?”

“Are you about to kiss me?” he asks blankly.

“If you want.”

“Definitely,” he chokes out, and then she’s leaning up and kissing him chastely.

She didn’t even touch his lips for more than a second or open her mouth, but he feels kind of woozy.

“Holy shit?” he says, staring down at her.

“Yeah?” she says, grinning up at him.

“Holy shit,” he repeats.

She steps back and takes his hand in hers again. “So we’re cool, right? Because, seriously, I’m really hungry and I don’t want Dad to leave before I pick up my lunch.”

“No, wait,” he says, finally coming back to himself. He tugs her closer and kisses her again, just the same as before. Well—he might linger for a second longer than she did, but—he’s weak. “That was okay, right?” he checks after pulling back. “Because—if you’re okay with it—I really want to do that again.”

“It’s  _better_  than okay,” she promises. “And you can. But…after I am in possession of my lunch.”

“Well,  _come on_ , then,” he says, and practically drags her down the hall. They have things to do.


End file.
